


Not Tough Enough

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes they're just too tough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tough Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Can I Get A Witness.
> 
> Short missing scene piece.

Ed briefly watched on as Serena walked away, leaning against the side of squad car as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

“Give me a minute, man,” Green said to Briscoe as he looked back again.

Briscoe briefly looked away from Jimmy’s slain body. “Alright.”

A beat later he went to the squad car were Serena was. “Hey,” he said. Serena turned her head to his familiar call. “Hi,” she sniffled.

“What’s wrong?” he enquired as he stood beside her.

Serena shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong,” she lied, briefly pausing before adding. “Sometimes they’re just too tough.”

“Yeah,” Ed agreed, producing a clean tissue from his pocket, handing it to her. 

“Thanks,” she acknowledged while softly dabbing her eyes.

Ed thought for a moment. “What’s gonna happen with the case?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to talk to Jack in the morning and see what he says.”

Ed stood in front of Serena, using the tissue to wipe away her tears. “We’ll get ‘em.”

“You better, without Jimmy’s testimony we’ve only got one other witness and she’s too afraid to take the stand.”

Ed and Serena looked when Briscoe whistled. “I gotta go, you gonna be alright?”

Serena softly smiled. “Yeah I am thanks.”

“Any time baby girl,” Ed offered as he went back to the crime scene.


End file.
